


Too Far Apart

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Leo Fitz - Freeform, Smut, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two weeks apart was too long for fitzsimmons ... they need each other and they need each other now! </p><p> </p><p>{fitzsimmons smut}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Apart

**Author's Note:**

> cause we all need this :)

They’d been apart for 2 weeks. Fitzsimmons were rarely apart nowadays - not after everything that happened on Maveth. They stuck close by each other, they were scared that they were going to lose each other again. These two weeks had been the longest time without seeing each other and it was taking a toll on both of them. Jemma was looking into an investigation with May and Daisy about an inhuman death - they’d left highly unexpectedly and she barely had a moment to say goodbye to Fitz before she was being hurried off onto a jet. Fitz on the other hand, was off on a stakeout watching one of Gideon Malick’s men with Mack. 

Fitz practically ran into the base once him and Mack landed. He had spent the whole ride back staring at the photo that Jemma had just sent him and now there was a quite obvious tent in his pants. He dropped off his gear at the landing bay, mumbling something about how he had something important to do before he went to find Jemma. He knew exactly where she was - he could tell from the photos. She was in his room. His erection was making it very hard to walk but all Fitz could think about was Jemma. 

She looked so sexy wearing his shirt, it was a bit too big for her so it draped low on her shoulder exposing her pale skin. The shirt also was half unbuttoned and he could see the dip and curve of her breast. Her nipple was hard against the white see through shirt and Fitz could see all the lust in Jemma’s eyes. 

The impatiently punched in the code for his room and found Jemma inside sitting on his bed. One hand supporting her up while the other was in her panties rubbing at her clit as she smiled cheekily at Fitz. Fitz quickly closed the door behind him and slowly started to unbutton his shirt as he walked closer to Jemma. 

“I’ve missed you” She told him in a sultry voice looking up at him, pulling her fingers from her panties showing him just how wet she was. 

Fitz bent his head down to meet her lips before quickly moving to kissing her neck. Fitz brushed Jemma’s hair out of the way before he place soft kisses all the way down her neck and across the exposed skin from the shirt. Jemma threw her head back as his kisses started more erratic. Just as Fitz was starting to undo the next button, which would fully expose Jemma’s breasts for him, Jemma stopped him. She pulled his face back up to hers before pressing her lips against his. 

Jemma moved her hands to the back of Fitz’s head and ran her fingers through his hair, savouring as much of him as she could. Fitz used his hand and slightly tilted her face so he could get a better angle before he started to deepen the kiss. He could feel like Jemma’s tongue moving around in his mouth and it was finally settling in that she was finally here - and they were together again. 

Fitz moved to continue unbuttoning Jemma - well his - shirt but she stopped him again. 

“Not yet,” Jemma told him, before kissing him against quickly. 

Jemma moved her hands from Fitz’s face to run them down his chest, pushing the shirt he unbuttoned into the ground. She ran her fingers down, feeling the muscles that were starting to emerge from all the training that he’d been doing, then she got to wear she wanted to be. It wasn’t a surprise to see that Fitz had been wanting this just as much as her. Jemma blinked and looked up at Fitz while she cupped his erection, watching him close his eyes and let out a groan. 

“Jemma …” Fitz called out warningly, he knew that it was all or nothing from now on. 

Jemma undid the button before slowly pulling down the zip, letting Fitz’s pants fall to the ground. She gave him a moment to step out of them, pulling off his shoes at the same time before she continued. 

Fitz stood in front of Jemma in only his boxers - he would admit that he was partially embarrassed - but Jemma didn’t seem to mind. She placed a kiss where his skin met the waistband of his boxers before she slowly pulled them down, kissing the skin that was now showing. His boxers hit the floor and Jemma was left with his Fitz’s hard cock. She stared at it for a moment and she could hear Fitz’s hard breathing in the background. Jemma leaned forward before placing a kiss on the head, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and moving her hands up and down. 

She could hear Fitz’s breathing, it was rough and laced with want. As Jemma’s hands moved faster she could feel him getting closer and she could feel herself getting wetter. As Fitz moved his hands to run them through Jemma’s hair, she moved closer and she took his cock in her mouth. All Fitz could see was Jemma’s head bobbing in front of his crotch but it felt amazing. He could feel her tongue moving around him and he knew he was almost has his climax. Jemma felt Fitz start to twitch and she started going faster, she used her hands to pump the bottom of his shaft as she tried to get Fitz has hard as possible. 

“Jems .. I’m going too-” Fitz called out, making sure she was ready. 

“I know sweetie” Jemma mumbled out. 

Then everything stopped. 

Fitz felt himself just let go, his legs bucked out from beneath him and if he hadn’t been holding onto his bed he probably would have collapsed. Jemma pulled her mouth back from his cock as he cummed all over her face. Some of it went into her mouth but the rest sprayed over her face and onto her hair. 

Fitz leant down so he was at Jemma’s height before and pressed his lips hard against hers. She giggled before she started wiping off the cum on her face and licking it off her fingers. Fitz was exhausted but one look at Jemma and he could feel himself going hard again. She just sat on his bed licking at her fingers still wearing his shirt. 

“You look so hot Jemma - have I told you that” 

“No, but you can tell me again.” 

Fitz started to unbutton her shirt again, and this time she let him. Once all the buttons were undone he pushed the shirt off her shoulders before pushing Jemma onto her back and straddling her hips. Fitz captured her lips against but not for long, he moved his hand to cup her breast. His fingers fondled with her nipple and he could feel it go even harder with his touch. Fitz moved his lips until they were on her breast. He kissed his way around it until he got to her nipple. Fitz moved his lips until his tongue found her nipple. He nipped and sucked there until he could feel Jemma writhing for more. She started to move her own hand down inside her panties again but he stopped her. 

Fitz pulled Jemma’s hands above her head. 

“Don’t move them” 

Jemma nodded, biting her lip and shutting her eyes - trying to get him to touch her more. 

Fitz moved his hands down to where Jemma wanted him to go. Fitz’s fingers felt different from Jemma’s and when he touched her clit she could feel become so much wetter. Fitz rubbed her clit while Jemma started to grind her pelvis against his erection. Fitz smirked, knowing exactly what Jemma wanted but he wasn’t about to give it to her yet. 

Fitz detached his lips from her nipple as he started to slide her panties down her legs. He could see exactly how wet she was. Fitz moved so that his tongue lightly slid across her arousal and Jemma moaned. She moaned and arched her back so that she could feel more of him. 

Fitz placed light kisses around her thighs tempting Jemma more and more. Slowly he pushed one finger in, watching Jemma throw her head back and moan with anticipation. He pushed another one in, pumping his fingers in and out of her. Finally he pulled his fingers out and moved his face and pushed his tongue in. His tongue lapped up all her juices while his fingers found her clit again. Jemma’s body writhed against the bed. 

“Fitz. Now!” Jemma said impatiently. 

Fitz give into her because they both knew he wanted this just as much as she did. 

Jemma moved her hands from above him and moved her position so her head was resting on the pillow and she reached down to stroke his cock a few more times before wrapping a condom over it. Fitz leaned up to press a kiss to her lips before Jemma leant back down and he pushed in. 

This wasn’t the first time either of them had had sex, this was just their first time together. 

Fitz pulled out before pushing back in - harder this time. He could still see Jemma adjusting to everything but the moment she opened her eyes again he knew that she was alright. Her eyes were full of lust again and she nodded for him to continue. Fitz started moving faster and he could feels Jemma’s walls start to close in on him. 

He hit Jemma’s G-spot and she started to cry out a lot louder than before. Fitz kept going, he was close and he knew Jemma was as well. 

Jemma moved her hands out to touch him and he let go of her waist to hold her hand. His fingers linked with hers and he smiled. This is exactly how he wanted them to be. Together. 

Fitz started going faster before he pushed harder and Jemma’s walls collapsed. 

“Fitz!” She called out, her fingers tightening around his as she orgasmed. Fitz felt himself let go as well before they both just lay there. Fitz pulled out before he rested his chest on top of hers. He smiled down at her before squeezing their hands - he was never leaving her again.

**Author's Note:**

> leave love <3


End file.
